


It Started In Blood and Ended In Love

by the_writer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chapter 5 is really not very serious, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2015, In which Kaneki never meets Arima in the sewers, Kaneki's ass is fabulous, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, New Years, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Walks In The Park, angst in the beginning, sorry for my shitty writing style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writer/pseuds/the_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide finds Kaneki wounded in the snow, and makes a rash decision to help his old friend, only to start a wonderful chain of events. (Discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood soaked rags

It was freezing - far too cold for Hide’s case at least - as he watched people wade through the snow, their eyes glazed over in a daze, keeping their faces to the ground, not daring to look anyone in the eye. It was almost Christmas, and yet, to the city there was no such thing as joy and hope - all that was left was fear and misery. It had been a few weeks since CCG had told the truth to the general public, news of Aogiri spreading quickly like the plague. Despite CCG’s attempts to get rid of the foul organization, the group was instead growing more powerful by the day. Wards were being taken over in southern Japan, and people were fleeing to the northern wards in hopes of surviving. The warm convenience store where Hide worked as slow and boring. The occasional pencil-pusher employee would wander in to grab a cheap meal or booze on the way home, or maybe a small child wanting to buy candy all the while pulling their grandparent with them. Or, once every week or so, a frightened teen - probably a ghoul - would walk in while eying the cameras in the corners of the store, hurrying out with a large purchase of instant coffee.

It hadn’t been long since Hide had been fired from CCG, after video cameras had found him helping enemy ghouls out of the sewers and had brought him in after the Anteiku raid. It had been worth it, in Hide’s point of view. His best friend was safe, and even though Hide was no closer to confronting his friend, he knew that he was alive. What else were best friends for?

“Nagachika, your shift is over.” Another employee stepped through the doors, thick choppy black hair almost covering his eyes as he wore the standard uniform of the store. 

Giving a bright smile, Hide bid his thanks, not long before stepping out into the snow covered streets of the 20th ward. Cars rushed through the streets as mindless residents eyed every dark corner and passage. Hardening snow crunched underfoot as Hide continued his long walk home, CCG vehicles patrolling the streets as Hide dipped into an alleyway, the familiar hated gaze of the investigators burning into his skull. Empty pop cans and bags full of rubbish littered the path, dirtied shoes stepping over the trash as Hide took the shortcut home, winding his way through the darkness, only his cellphone for a source of light, not daring to look at his wallpaper - an old picture of him and Kaneki in high school, Kaneki’s nose in another one of his creepy books - a painful tug pulling at his chest as he sauntered along. 

Stopping at the fork in the path, Hide started to left, but paused. Rustling and the pant of breath broke the steady silence, Hide finding the walk of his shoes turning. With each step, the sound grew fainter but the source came closer, Hide’s nearing to the shattered form, bones protruding from icy skin as ribs were seen through dark closely knit fabric, blood pooling into the dips and cracks of the pavement. Boots sloshing in the crimson, the itch of iron crawling up denim jeans as Hide neared, the shine of white hair catching his eyes as he kneeled, fingers dancing over a heaving chest, mouth gasping for air through the split in the familiar black mask. A single silver eye stared up at the starry sky, wide and watering. Tan fingers skidded across the gash, weaving over frayed skin and the small shine of exposed organs, pulsing very each second, like a slowing heartbeat. 

“Kaneki…?”

Hauling a slender arm around his shoulder, Hide pulled his friend around his shoulder, dragging him back from which he came, going back down the familiar path, phone held lightly between his teeth as he walked. Street lights started to come into view as Hide limped along, muscles burning with every heavy of his friend’s breath in his ear, warm liquid dripping down his side as he held Kaneki close. A shabby apartment came into view, a single flickering light bulb lighting the stairway up to the third floor. Unconscious feet caught on ledges as Hide scanned the curtained windows, watching for unwanted neighbors to see him sneaking a ghoul into his apartment. 

Struggling to open the door, Hide trudged in, not bothering to close the door before shoving various textbooks and manga to the hardwood flooring. Muscles strained as Hide lifted his friend onto the peeling paint of his table, light from the kitchen pouring onto the figure with a dreadful ray. 

Dying snow clutched to worn tight fabric as Kaneki breathed, trembling tan fingers tearing away the dark skeleton mask, pale full lips slightly parted and once beautiful silver eyes closed away from the world to see. Porcelain cheeks were cut and bloody, thick dark bruises wrapped around his thin neck as Kaneki slept onward, unknown to him of his whereabouts. Collapsing to the floor beneath him, warm tears cooled on Hide’s skin, chocolate brown eyes wide as he stared at his blood soaked hands. It was Kaneki’s blood on his hands. Throughout their childhood, Hide had always been there to stop the bullies who tried to take the few things the dark haired boy loved. When in high school, he had stopped to teacher in class from calling Kaneki out on his shyness and his lack of tone. Because to others, Kaneki was strange; he liked to stick to his books rather than people, and one was to find him in the book store rather than at home with his horrible family. But, Hide hadn’t been there for him. Hide wasn’t able to protect him anymore. He couldn’t fight ghouls or battle Aogiri or do anything Kaneki needed him to do. Because Kaneki was stronger now - he had white hair and scars riddling his once ivory skin. 

Knees shaking as he hobbled to the bathroom, Hide pulled his first aid kit from under the sink. Turning on the overhanging light over the table, Hide set to work. Cutting away the tight shirt, Hide revealed strong abs wrapped in taut skin, as bony ribs shined through thin skin. A sharp bone protruded the chest as it pierced the air, blood dripping from the exposed bone. First setting to the matter of the severed clavicle, Hide pushed the bone back under the skin, blood pooling under his nails as he prodded the cartilage back into place. Dabbing away the excess blood from the wound, Hide watched in amazement as pale skin started to slowly stitch back together. Using his tweezers to pick out the fragments of fabric in the gash on Kaneki’s chest, and washing the wound away, fresh blood soon started to continue down the familiar trail along to the table, crimson starting to stain the wood itself. Pressing frayed sin closer together, Hide reached for the needle and thread, unsure if the string would be strong enough to hold against ghoul skin. Shaking his head to clear any unnecessary thoughts, Hide dove the sterile needle into the irritated flesh, pricks of blood forming under his hands as he sewed the wound closed. Using gauze to bind the wound, Hide finished his work on Kaneki’s chest, continuing his work on his legs. 

Tugging off heavy boots, smooth muscle was covered in pale skin as the foreleg was bent at a forty-five degree angle. Cringing at his work, Hide gripped a fragile knee in his palm, as he slammed the bone back into place as Kaneki gave an unconscious yelp of pain as the room filled with a sharp _CRACK_. 

Pulling off his uniform shirt and tucking it under Kaneki’s soft hair, Hide collapsed against the wall next to the bathroom door, exhaustion running through his veins as his eyelids sagged. Staring at the form of his best friend, Hide parted his lips, unsure if it was the exhaustion or the tiredness pulling at his tongue, but Hide spouted the first few words which came to his mind: I love you.

He loved the Kaneki who had stayed by his side through thick and thin, who had stayed with him even when he was close to bringing danger to himself. He loved Kaneki despite leaving him for almost two years now, and would love him even if he did eventually take a human life. He loved Kaneki despite his flaws and the Kaneki he grew up with was put to the side. Hide loved how even when others saw he was nothing like his former self, he saw the truth - how Kaneki had never changed himself, but if was how the situation changed him. Hide loved that deep down; Kaneki was still the Kaneki who loved nothing more than books to fill his mind for days on end. 

Letting the darkness consume him, Hide convinced himself to rest his eyes, nothing waking him throughout the night - neither the rustling of fabric nor the creak of the wooden table. Not even the strong arms that lifted him from his spot on the hard floor, transferring him to the comfort of his bed. Hide didn’t wake from the stench of chemicals or the _clack_ of the closing of his front door. 

But, when Hide opened his eyes, there was no sound of his alarm blaring in his ears or the usual cast of sun dappling the room with honeyed light. There was only darkness, the sound of thundering rain pelting against his window as snow started to melt from his windowsill. It was far warmer than he expected the floor to be, as he sat up, rushing to the kitchen once he noticed the comfort of his winter blankets wrapped around his waist. Tripping and fumbling out of the sheets, Hide grasped the edge of the empty table, no trace of his friend’s presence left in his home. There was no stain of blood left in the old wooden table or the smell of familiar parchment and ink of Kaneki. The low hum of his washing machine droned on in the distance, holding what Hide expected to be bleached soaked rags and a clean form of his work uniform shirt. Checking the living room for any other signs of his childhood friend, Hide sagged against the couch, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his dark jeans. 

Groaning in frustration, Hide shut his burning eyes, still sore from the break down from the night before. Hide never had expected Kaneki to stay, but, he still had hope that he would be able to give his friend a cup of his shitty instant coffee he had stored in his fridge for what seemed like ages. 

Shuffling to his feet, Hide walked back into his room, shoving on his extra work shirt as he passed the kitchen without a bite. Hide never felt like going to work, yet, the hope of meeting Kaneki never ceased to pull him to his feet. Heading out the door without an umbrella, Hide walked the streets like every day, keeping his hands in his pockets as the feel of dried blood under his nails was the sign of Kaneki’s survival, as freezing rain matted his hair to his cheeks, chocolate eyes not bothering to look through the alleyways to check for a spot of white hair, knowing fully well that Kaneki was already wards away.


	2. Cherry Blossoms and Coffee

Bitter spring wind sliced through the park as friends and families alike sat on warm blankets, the low murmur of animated talking ringing in his ears as he walked the cobbled pathway, leaving his fellow employees alone to their fun. Hide had never wanted to show at the cherry blossom viewing event his boss had put together, and yet, he had managed to find himself right in the middle of the park, keeping a wary eye on his acquaintances behind him as he sneaked off, having no intention of staying long. Why stay in a park when Kaneki could possibly be hurt again?

A little over three months had passed since Hide had last seen Kaneki in the alleyway, not a word nor sign from his friend. Not even a ‘thank you’. But, Hide could understand where Kaneki was coming from - it was never Kaneki’s wiring to put others in danger. But the fact didn’t help how Hide felt. Hide still missed him, and even if Hide had to wait years upon years for his friend, Hide would still be by his side. 

Staring at his feet while he walked, Hide didn’t care where he was going, not long until he crashed head first into someone. Muttering apologies under his breath, Hide caught the man’s eye, breath hitching in his chest as gripped hold of a slender wrist. 

“Kaneki?” Hide breathed, his friend shifting his eyes to the ground as if he could disappear from sight if he really tried. 

Letting go of his arm, Kaneki didn’t move, feet root in place as he ran darkened fingernails through white hair, Hide wondering mindlessly if the locks truly were as soft as they seemed. Awkward silence settled between the two as they exchanged daring glances, each gaze lasting no longer than a few moments. About to break the silence, Kaneki beat Hide to the chase, his pale lips parting and the first words Hide had heard from Kaneki were the most beautiful he had ever heard. It wasn’t the context or even the words themselves, but the mere sound of Kaneki’s voice brought familiar joy bubbling in Hide’s chest, a broad smile finding it’s way to his tan skin. 

“Thank you...for, er, saving me.” Kaneki muttered, his voice hoarse and small, as if he rarely used his way of speech. 

Through the cracking of Kaneki’s voice, Hide could hear the sincerity, as silver eyes flickered to ground to Hide’s chocolate eyes, and back to the ground once more. Brushing off Kaneki’s words for an act of friendship, Hide’s heart pounded against his chest as he scratched the back of his head.

“It’s no problem! Beside, what else are friends for?” Hide smiled, trying to keep from asking Kaneki all of the questions he had saved for this moment, all of the truth and lies he had caught from all of his time tracking Kaneki. 

Giving a thankful nod in Hide’s direction, Kaneki started to turn on his heel, Hide’s mind reeling, eager to say anything at all to keep Kaneki by his side. He couldn’t bear to see Kaneki leave him again, especially in broad daylight. 

“Wait!” Kaneki paused, looking over his shoulder slightly to see Hide’s rigid posture, “I know a nice cafe down the street. It’s fairly quiet and such, but, uh, would like to have a drink with me?” Kaneki started to turn away, Hide’s mind racing a mile per second, “It won’t take long, I promise. I’m buying, okay?”

His voice had gotten higher and higher by the word, no sense of hiding the desperation in his voice. But, the thing was, he was desperate. He was desperate to see Kaneki’s face light up at the mere sight of an unknown book or the sound of his voice as he whispered over a coffee cup like he had done so many times before their early morning classes in college. Hide was desperate to see a smile grace his pale lips as Hide cracked a terrible joke, still giving an amused grin despite the odds. But, most of all, Hide was simply desperate to feel the low heat radiating off of Kaneki’s skin, knowing that his friend was safe and alive. 

Back turned to Hide, Hide bit his lip, worry and anxiety crawling up his spine as he waited for Kaneki’s next movements. Black boots turned, white hair shifting in the wind as Kaneki stepped closer, nodding his his friend, as a small forced smile tugged at his lips. It wasn’t what Hide had been expecting for a grin, but he could settle with something small. 

Walking down the busy street, Hide searched the area. Honestly, Hide had no idea what part of town he was in, and had no idea if there even was a coffee shop nearby. Keeping an eye on Kaneki, Hide found his destination, playing it off as if he had been there before, waving to the manager who thankfully waved back. The shop was small and definitely quiet, only a couple of people sitting by the windows as they chatted or listened to the low voices from the news report on the tv. It wasn’t the fanciest of shops, not at all like Anteiku or the new store :Re in another ward Hide had visited, but, it was quaint. The floors were tiled and warm with sunlight as cream colored walls made it seem homey and comfortable. Small booths and tables lined the walls as flowers and candles were placed at each spot. Noticing the finer details of the cafe, Hide soon found love quotes and and lovely hearts line the walls above the booths, scanning the cafe’s name, Hide’s heart sank as heat rose to his cheeks. Hide had accidentally taken Kaneki to a couples cafe. 

Shit. 

Ordering his coffee quickly, Hide swayed from the heel to the ball of his feet, eager to get out of the cafe before Kaneki realized where they were. Glancing over to his friend, Kaneki’s gaze was stuck on the menu, pretending to read the options as the waitress made Hide’s drink. Kaneki finally speaking his order, Hide rushed out with Kaneki in tow, practically running back to the park, hands linked together as he pushed through the crowd.

Slowing to a walk, Hide sipped his drink, Kaneki’s eyes wide as they walked the path, not another soul in sight as Kaneki shook his head, cherry petals falling from his snow white hair as he walked alongside Hide, sipping his drink quietly in turn. Parting his tan lips, Hide spoke, letting everything he had been thinking of run rampant onto the dirt path, the wind starting to pick up. He fumbled about being in the CCG and being the one in the sewers. He spoke of knowing what truly happened to Kaneki for almost the entire time and how he had known about Anteiku. Hide knew about him being Centipede and about his stay with Aogiri. Hide knew everything, and yet, Kaneki stayed silent. 

It was eerie, how calm Kaneki was to the naked eye. Eyes slightly wider than before, lifting the cup to his lips, but never once daring to take a sip. His hands trembled in Hide’s grasp, not realizing until then of their linked fingers, not daring to part at the strength of Kaneki’s grip, relishing in the feel of his crush’s palm against his own. 

“And you don’t hate me?” Kaneki whispered, eyes cast low. 

“Not in a thousand years, Kaneki.” Hide replied, his kind voice nearly torn from his lips as the wind grew stronger. 

Slim fingers tore from his grasp as Kaneki started to push Hide towards the trees, a rush of cherry blossoms slicing through the wind as they dropped their coffees to the ground, laid forgotten as the white haired ghoul tugged Hide to the shelter of the trees, his voice finally coming into focus as Kaneki spoke.

“Hide, you need to get out of here. The storm is getting stronger and-”

Hide lunged forward, pressing his lips against Kaneki’s, bending down slightly as he tentatively grasped the thin fabric of a black hoodie, his grip loose on the folds, ready for Kaneki to tear away from him in disgust. Scrunching his eyes closed, Hide waited, savoring the feel of Kaneki’s pale lips against his own. Heat flooded his cheeks as Kaneki started to push back, Hide’s heart pounding in his chest as he pulled the shorter male closer. Muscles relaxing as foreign hands wound their way through dyed blond hair, denying the sigh which escaped his parted lips. Pushing forward even more, Hide’s back hit rough bark as Kaneki pulled closer, their lips merely ghosting over one another, relishing in the feel of their hearts resonating between them. Pink petals graced their cheeks and hair, clouds starting to form overhead as the sound of thunder boomed in the distance. 

Not daring to move from their position, Hide pulled away, face flushed and eyes blown as he gazed at Kaneki, heart skipping a beat at the sight of his friend. A light blush dusted his cheeks as silver eyes gazed into beautiful brown eyes, changing to hazel every time lightning shone over them. Chests heaving, Kaneki stepped away, muttering a quick ‘good bye’ under his breath as his blush grew, reaching to the tips of his ears as he backed away, not long before turning on his heel and leaving. 

Sliding down the tree, Hide sat in the soggy grass, not minding the steady rain which began to fall, a silly grin plastered to his face, a small laugh bubbling in his chest, laughing at the irony of the situation. Heat still radiated off of his skin as he stared at where Kaneki had once stood. Kaneki was gone, and while their meeting was simply a coincidence, Hide still smiled at the blush on Kaneki’s cheeks and the smile he had given. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the lingering smell of parchment and ink, quickly fading in the anger of the storm. But, like usual, there was no trace left of Kaneki, except for the soggy paper cups covered in dirt and rain, and the tingling in Hide’s lips, which still brought a smile to his face, as he headed home, head held high as he walked the flooding street.


	3. Painted Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late, a storm hit my house and the internet crashed so I couldn't post in time.

Kaneki tossed and turned on top of the white sheets of his bedspread. His old mattress creaked and groaned under his weight as he tried to get comfortable, sleep seeming to avoid his restless mind. Glancing around his room, Kaneki’s eyes roamed over the rotting bookshelf, boards broken as old frayed books threatened to shatter across the splintering wooden floor. A desk sat in the edge of the small room, papers and files scattered on its surface. Running a tired hand through his hair, fingers lingering slowly on his pale lips, his usually porcelain cheeks going red at the thought of his previous actions. 

It had been almost two months since Kaneki had ran from his friend, and it certainly wasn’t the first either. Kaneki knew he couldn’t let Hide get involved in his world, but despite his efforts, Hide had still managed to do just fine by getting himself in far more trouble Kaneki could have ever predicted. 

And yet, despite their time apart, Kaneki couldn’t bend his mind around the events which had happened that stormy day - and he especially couldn’t understand why things happened the way they did. Sure, the few romance novels had brushed Kaneki’s fingers - but - things never went like this. The cute boy never got together with the monster. The male always fell in love with the kind hearted girl who loved long walks on the beach and sushi at midnight - not a boy who ate human flesh for a living and was waist deep in blood and the shadow of the ghoul underworld. 

Hide was supposed to find a nice girl after Kaneki had left; not chase after him. Yet, while Hide put himself in danger, Kaneki couldn’t help but smile, remembering the special sight on Hide’s face when Kaneki had forgotten to watch where he was going, crashing into the said male. He remembered the strange cafe Hide had brought him to, unable to tell what the big deal was before Hide had pushed him along. Kaneki remembered the kiss, which the sting of rain had panged against his back as warm hands had wandered his hips, full rosy lips dancing on his own, light and simple. 

Jolting from his thoughts, a sharp knock ran throughout his room. Getting to his sore feet, Kaneki padded to the door, opening the gateway to view large frame of Banjou, his looming muscles and swirled beard glaring down at Kaneki’s slim figure. 

Waiting patiently for Banjou to speak, Banjou continued, his low and rough voice rattling Kaneki’s chest as he spoke, “We currently are tracking the Black Rabbit, who is leading us to Aogiri and Kanou. If everything goes as planned, we should have the location of Aogiri’s last hideout.”

“How soon will we receive the information from the scouts?” Kaneki asked, folding his arms in front of his chest, covering the thin white shirt clinging to his shoulders. 

Without missing a beat, Banjou answered, “Whenever Rabbit stops moving, and the siblings are able to make it back.” Starting to turn on his heel as Banjou bid adieu, he paused, “Kaneki, has anything been troubling you lately?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting a tad strange, and if anything is troubling you, it is probably best to sort it out, don’t you think?” Banjou made his way down the warm hall, summer wind ruffling Kaneki’s hair as he closed the door behind his ‘Shield’.

Pondering his friend’s words, Kaneki rushed to the window, prying open the small window latch as he scaled down the brick of the building ducking under garbage cans and jumping over crates of junk, knowing fully well what he had to do to slow his troubled mind. Racing through the shadows, Kaneki sped northward, jumping over rooftops and scouring through the maze of alleyways. Familiar lights dancing over sidewalks and paved streets, his steady pace slowing as he tugged off his dark skeleton mask, his white hair a beacon in the moonlight, not a cloud in the sky. The rusted door of Hide’s apartment loom up ahead, three stories up as the windows stayed dark. 

Kaneki knew he shouldn’t have been there. It was wrong. He had been dodging Hide left and right, and then, at that second, he was standing outside his best friend’s window like a stalker. Pushing his thoughts aside, Kaneki strode up the steps, two at a time. Hesitantly knocking on the rusting door, Kaneki stayed silent, wishing he had been quiet enough not to wake Hide who was most likely slumbering inside. Turning on his heel to leave, the door creaked open, a shock of dyed blonde hair coming into the light of the flickering light bulb overhead, casting pale shadows on the tired expression of Hide as he ran a tan palm through his hair, not lifting his eyes from the ground. Clearing his throat, Hide seemed to jolt out of his stupor, lifting his gaze to Kaneki, eyes going wide at the sight of the dark clad figure at his doorstep. 

“Hey…” Kaneki gave a short small wave, unsure what else to say. Panicking slightly, Kaneki muttered the first thought which raced through his mind, piecing together the things he had seen on the way to Hide’s apartment. He needed an excuse of his sudden arrival, as humid summer air pressed against the back of his neck as he cleared his throat once more. Hide stared at him expectantly, as if he had expected more. Ears going red under platinum hair, Kaneki croaked his answer, “Um… Would you like to come to the star festival?”

A grin spread on Hide’s face, opening the door further as he rested a hand on his hip, almost as if he enjoyed the heat which crept on Kaneki’s features, “I dunno.” Hide laughed, “Is it a date?” Hide joked, a shocked expression replacing his smile as Kaneki nodded subconsciously. 

Hide excused himself, rushing back inside as he disappeared, crashing and banging being heard from outside his apartment, Kaneki waiting patiently as he slumped against the steel railing, tugging at the hem of his clothes. Feeling underdressed and out of place, Kaneki zipped up his black hoodie, trying to hide the tight under armour which adorned his body. The slight lump of his mask in one of the many pockets of his knee-length shorts did little to hide the armour which continued back down his legs, disappearing under heavy black boots. He had been expecting a fight that night, unlike the prodding words of Banjou, leading him to the doorstep of his best friend’s apartment. 

Hide stumbled out of the dark entrance way of his apartment, his door squealing loudly as he shut the door, his previous pajamas traded with a pair of crumpled black jeans and bright neon sneakers, worn around the edges as his chest displayed a bright orange long sleeved shirt, English writing decorating the front, familiar old headphones wrapped around his neck. Without a word, Hide latched onto Kaneki’s hand, pulling him down to the street. Kaneki asked questions of their destination as he received no reply, only the loud beautiful laughter which escaped Hide’s lips. 

More and more people walked the streets as they continued, strange looks cast at Kaneki as he curled into himself, not used to the sudden attention, the grip on his hand tightening as Hide pushed through the crowd, climbing a dry grassy hill as fireworks exploded in the sky. Tugging Kaneki along, they slowed their pace, Hide’s chest heaving as they sat in the grass, a few others sitting around them as people stared in awe at the beauty of the display of colored fire which painted the stars. 

Minutes passed before soft fingers wrapped around his own, Kaneki turning into the sudden kiss as Hide leaned forward, smiling into the soft kiss as Kaneki pushed back shyly. Breaking the fragile meeting, Hide pulled away, their foreheads meeting as Hide blissfully smiled, asking a few choice words, Kaneki’s eyes going wide. 

“Kaneki, will you go out with me?” 

The thought had never crossed his mind. Kaneki had had a crush on Hide since middle school, yet, the possibility of his best friend ever asking the question had disappeared completely when he had met Rize. Why would Hide ever want to date him? In his own eyes, Kaneki wasn’t safe, and the actions he was going through weren’t right. He was putting Hide in danger, and despite this fact, Kaneki nodded. Kaneki could still remember the time when he had truly fallen in love with his friend, when Hide had helped him up a steep slope after a rainy day, when his books were muddy and his clothes soaked as the cold chilled him to the bones, and yet, there Hide had been - a bright smile extended on his face as a warm hand laid before him, ready to help him home. He had fallen in love with how caring and honest Hide had always been to every person he had ever met, whether it being a stranger on the street or the strange girl in class. He loved how despite his reckless plans and daring ideas, Hide bursted with intelligence which could keep Kaneki entertained for days. He loved him, and for some odd reason which Kaneki couldn’t dare to understand, Hide had loved him back.

Pale hands reached up to grip Hide’s strong tan jaw, pushing his lips into his own, heart pounding in his chest like a stampede, his chapped lips moving slowly in time with the dance he and Hide preformed, silver eyes fluttering closed as tension drained from his body, the soft feeling of comfort filling his chest as Kaneki leaned forward. With chests brushing together, hands started to wander, a loud shrill stopping their exploration as Kaneki backed away, lips slightly swollen as he pulled a small cell phone from his back pocket and lifted it to his pink ear, his snow white hair disheveled slightly as he tried to regain his voice, unable to speak as the voice rambled onward across the line.

Eyes flickering over to Hide, Kaneki listened intently; Banjou spoke quickly, the sound of shuffling almost drowning out his words as his group got ready for battle. The scouts had returned with the promised information, Aogiri’s final hideout ready for the taking. Snapping the phone closed, the mask in his pocket feeling heavy as he turned to Hide, his chocolate eyes soft and narrowed, a sorrowful smile playing on his lips. 

“Leaving again?” He asked, a pang of guilt stabbing Kaneki’s heart as he nodded. 

He never wanted to leave Hide before, but now, he had a reason to stay: he didn’t have to run and hide, but now, his duty called. “It’s the last time. I promise.”

“When will you be back?” Hide asked, forcing his eyes back to the sky.

“I don’t know.” Kaneki answered, his eyes taking in Hide’s figure.

Kaneki didn’t know if he was going to return at all, over three times he had met Sachi, and not once had he managed to gain a critical hit on the stronger ghoul. Kaneki didn’t know how to speak this, but, by the time Hide turned to face him once more, he was gone, leaving no trace as he left, disappearing into the shadows as the faint shouting of his name faded into the distance.


	4. Cooking Together

Soft cushions wrapped around Hide’s shoulders as he slouched, eyes staring intently at the screen of the tv, the wailing of news reports flooding into his small apartment as he curled tighter around himself, a warm cup of tea in his palms as he listened to the pounding autumn rain dancing across his windows. The scent of stale tea ran through the room as Hide pushed the blanket which covered his legs to his chin, thin walls and windows doing little to keep out the cold. Water dripped into a bucket on the harsh hard wood floor, the crack in the ceiling letting water seep into his small apartment as the screaming of his neighbors pounded into his mind. 

_’The ghoul group in the name of Aogiri Tree was finally taken down just last month, and there is now a report from CCG that the public now has little to worry about, since all rogue ghouls who refuse execution are being hunted down. In conclusion, the wards which have been in late night curfew of all residents will now be lifted. CCG has informed us that even when the risk of ghouls has decreased, please be warned against-’_

A loud rattle at the door brought Hide to his feet, turning off the tv as he walked passed. Opening the door, Hide almost reversed his actions, a glare adorning his features as he took in the soaked figure before him. Drenched to the bone as white hair clung to his cheeks, Kaneki stood a small guilty grin on his face as he lifted a wilted grocery bag, the contents unknown as he spoke, “I brought cookies?” Kaneki hoped, a violent shiver sprinting up his spine. 

Opening the door wider, Hide let out an exasperated sigh escape his lips, trudging to the bathroom for a towel as the sound of plastic hit the kitchen counter, the soft click of the closing door resonating throughout the apartment. Walking back into the kitchen where Kaneki stood, Hide tugged at his boyfriend’s armor, ripped and torn, trying to peel off the tight material. With awkward help and unspoken words, the fabric fell to the floor with a wet _thump_.

Patting down soft white hair as Kaneki worked on his dripping torso, Hide spoke calmly, “Where have you been?” 

Kaneki sighed, “After the fight with Aogiri, we didn’t get out in time,” Kaneki’s tone turned sorrowful, eyes trained on the floor as his hands slowed, “CCG came just in time to kill off the stranglers we couldn’t finish.” He paused, “This wasn’t the first time our group had encountered CCG, Hide. Once they saw us, we had to run. For the last month, my men and I have been trying to get out of dodge.”

A bright laugh tore from Hide’s lips, warm chocolate eyes meeting icy silver dimes, as Kaneki stood speechless, “Of course they would hurt your butt down. You forget what type of name you’ve made for yourself, Kaneki.”

Tossing a pair of sweatpants and a green shirt at Kaneki, the ghoul went to go change as Hide unwrapped the unbaked cookie dough from Kaneki’s bag, throwing the plastic away as Hide bent down to pick out a cookie sheet, the stumbling footsteps of black nailed toes padded back into the room, the shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders as Kaneki ran a hand through his still damp hair, moving forward to help Hide place the dough on the metal baking sheet. 

“What do you plan to do next?” Hide asked, hope and tension riddling his voice. 

“Lay low. It’s going to be a while before I can walk around freely.” Kaneki answered, placing the sheet in the oven, a flood of heat filling the barren kitchen. 

Finger intertwining with his own, Hide started to pull Kaneki towards the couch, the news turning back on as they cuddled underneath the blanket, limbs tangled together while white hair was splayed on a tan chest, hearts clashing against bone to the a beat of a drum as they laid in silence. The tension slowly drained from the room as soft pure hair began to dry while sleep tugged at tried silver eyes. Breaking the silence in time before Kaneki slipped into slumber, Kaneki awakened once more, listening to soft words. 

“Will you move in with me?”

“What?” Kaneki asked, a shocked expression on his face as his eyes went wide and cheeks tinted pink.

“If you need a place to hide from CCG, then, you can stay here…” Hide’s voice softened, his usual confidence draining as he continued. 

Sitting up, kneels straddling Hide’s hips, “Hide...I don’t think that’s a good idea. CCG is chasing after me, and if they find you with me…”

Sitting up as well, Hide pulled Kaneki into his lap, tan fingers running through Kaneki’s hair as another rested on a slim hip, “Kaneki, please.”

Slight hesitation wavered in silver grey eyes, not long before a slight nod bent at Kaneki’s neck. Leaning forward, Kaneki pressed his lips to Hide’s, quick and passionate. Laying back down to rest his head on Hide’s shoulder, the low rumble from the tv going dark as the light flickered and lightning lit up the sky in violent sparks of gold. They stayed still, sitting silently as the storm raged onward. Sirens wailed and and rain danced against the windows as they slumped against one another, blankets pooled around their legs. 

“Thank you.” Kaneki muttered, a smile spreading on Hide’s face.

“Anytime. When have I even let you down?”

Kaneki grunted in agreement, his ears going red, “...I love you, dork.”

A beautiful laugh pierced the darkness, “I love you too, nerd.”


	5. Sights at the Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time in writing this kind of thing, so sorry if it's terrible. Enjoy!

Stars shone overhead as they walked through the crowd of shuffling people, frozen puffs of air escaping blue lips as they wore scarves and hoods in feeble attempts to keep warm. The strong toll of the bell beat through the air in monotone log, as mindless chatter was soon drowned out by the steady tone. Gloved fingers laid weaved together against Kaneki’s bare fingers, hardly noticing the freezing temperatures as Hide shivered next to him in line, inching closer and closer to the shrine in hopes to ring the bell, hoping the resident god to hear their wishes. Bright orange and black headphones stayed on Hide’s ears as his head nodded to the beat, the American song blasting as Kaneki scanned the crowd. Bright lights danced about as some people made small talk and drank warm drinks, while others bought amulets at the shrine’s cart, the tumble of the year’s fortune telling humming in Kaneki’s ears. 

Looking down the line at the flushed faces and smiling children as they gazed up at the shining stars, silver eyes went wide as his grip tightened around Hide’s palm, the man next to him flinching as he sent his lover a questioning glance. Pulling Hide closer, Kaneki ran. Jumping out of line, Kaneki rushed to the sides of the shrine, ducking under the shadows of the shrubs and underbrush behind an assemble of trees. Settling quietly in the dirt, Kaneki leaned up against a trunk of a tree, bright headphones torn off as Hide sat before him, eyes questioning. 

“What the hell, Kaneki?” Hide asked bewildered.

“It’s CCG,” he panted, muscles tense and ready, “they’re here.”

“Where?” Hide looked over the top of the bushes, trying to catch a glimpse.

Kaneki sighed, hearing no sign of upcoming footsteps of armoured boots. “In line,” Kaneki answered, looking about for an easy way to escape the clutches of the shrine to get back to their apartment, eyes roaming the sturdy stone wall close by. Kaneki knew he could easily jump over the ledge without batting an eye, but, it was Hide who worried him. Hide would have trouble to climb over, and extra time would be spent to help him over; time they might not have if the CCG Investigators proceeded further into the festivities and closer to their location. 

Worry nudging at the corner of his mind, Kaneki dragged his eyes to Hide, who was returning to sit by him, a light laugh playing at the edge of his lush lips as Kaneki’s brow furrowed. “What’s so funny?” Kaneki asked, moving closer.

Hide giggled, “This! The situation!” He smiled, gathering that at the confused look on Kaneki’s face drove him to continue onward, tone becoming a tad more serious, “New year's is about making fresh start, right?” Kaneki nodded, “It’s simply ironic that despite trying to make a fresh start, CCG isn’t as keen on forgetting their grudge against you, Kaneki.”

“Thanks,” Kaneki said sarcastically, a grim smile playing on his lips. 

They sat in silence as Kaneki closed his eyes, trying to ignore to feel of Hide nudging closer and closer, a low hum of an unfamiliar song pressed against his lips as the blond wrapped an arm around Kaneki’s waist, Hide’s chin resting mischievously on a slim yet strong shoulder. A shudder ran through Kaneki’s bones as Hide leaned closer, lips brushing lightly on the shell of his ear, hoarse whispers filling his mind, “If you want, I can make it up to you.” 

“What-” Kaneki’s breath hitched as a finger trailed over his clothed crotch, a moan daring to escape as Hide moved his hips roughly, pushing Kaneki to ground, lips meeting in hot eager kisses. Lips dancing together in a game for dominance, tongues prodding and exploring as warmth pooled south as hips bucked and grinded, heated pants heating the cold air around them. 

Smiling into the kiss, Hide’s tongue continued to battle, Kaneki finally giving into the building moan in his chest, the slick muscle pushing through gallantly, blissfully exploring the heated cavern as saliva joined and became one. Greedy hands wandered as Kaneki’s head spinned, barely able to tell left from right as he tugged at the hem of Hide’s coat, pale fingers diving under heavy winter fabric as kisses peppered his jaw and collarbone, Hide moving downward. 

A gasp tore from Kaneki throat as Hide nipped and tugged at fragile skin, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine as Hide smiled at the purpling bruise, taking his time as his hot tongue lapped over the light wound, a palm finding it’s way under dark clothes and over strong ribs, brushing lightly over the Kaneki’s pink bud. 

Straddling strong hips, Hide righted himself as he dragged his hips over Kaneki’s crotch, the twitching member, pushing anxiously at it’s clothed bond. Beads of sweat trailed down pale porcelain skin as Kaneki’s eyes screwed shut, a heavy blush staining his cheeks as Hide looked down, watching his lover squirmed under his touch as tan fingers pinched hardening nipples. Swooping down once more, Hide pecked at pink lips, Kaneki weaving his fingers through dyed blond hair as tongues once more clashed in passion. 

Moving his hand southward, Hide’s fingers dipped and sqeezed lightly as a groan broke through Kaneki’s busy lips, a heated blush creeping up Hide’s features as he grinded their hips together, a line of curses escaping his lips at the friction. Passionate kisses sprinkled Kaneki’s torso as Hide licked and nipped at the warm skin every so often as nimble fingers worked quickly on Kaneki’s zipper. Tight denim jeans and thick warm boxers pooled around bony knees as Kaneki’s back arched, a gasp from the sudden cold as his dick sprung free from its prison, standing tall with pride as Kaneki watched Hide with liquid silver eyes, blown wide as Hide nipped and sucked, leaving a beautiful trail of kiss marks on his thighs. 

“Hide- _nngh~_ ” Kaneki protested as Hide teased, leaving butterfly kisses on his sack. A grin spread on Hide’s face as he finally took Kaneki in his mouth, hot warm flooding Kaneki’s senses as he arched, fingers running through Hide’s hair as he begged him to go deeper. Hide’s hot tongue traced over the base of the shaft to the head, drawing more and more moans to come pouring from Kaneki’s lips like a waterfall. Slick muscles swirled over the flushed head, not long before taking the shaft deep into Hide’s throat as he started to hum. 

“ _Ah! Hid- aaahhh~! Nngh~!_ ” Kaneki’s head was thrown back in bliss as Hide started to move, bobbing his head as he hummed an unfamiliar tune, his warm tongue massaging Kaneki’s dick as tight abs started to tense, a soft tan hand squeezing the base of Kaneki’s member. 

“Hide! Please…” Kaneki moaned as Hide continued, in desperate need of release. Deciding he had had his fun, Hide let go, giving a few final hard sucks as Kaneki came, a loud moan penetrating the darkness around them as Hide swallowed happily, licking his lips as he sat up once more, watching with gleeful eyes at the sight of his boyfriend, disheveled hair and clothes wrinkled and dirty as trembling fingers tried to straighten his wardrobe. Hickies and bite marks were soon covered to Hide disappointment as Kaneki pull on his tight pants once more, the sight dragging Hide’s mind back to his own throbbing dick not so hidden in his pants. 

Silver eyes dropping to Hide’s crotch, a light laugh sprung from Kaneki’s swollen lips, cheeks still flushed as he button his jeans once more and made sure the buckles on his boot were secure before he leaned forward, their lips connecting before Kaneki spoke between slightly parted lips. 

“We can take care of this when we get back home,” Kaneki sighed, fingers brushing against Hide’s twitching shaft, a sly smile placed on his lips as he pecked Hide on the cheek, continuing to straighten his clothes and hair. 

Peeking over the edge of the brush, Hide scanned the ever moving crowd, seeing no CCG investigators in sight. Retelling the news to his boyfriend, Kaneki stood hesitantly, checking for himself before motioning for Hide to follow. Kaneki parted his lips once more, Hide rolling his eyes at what he knew what would come, nothing able to dash his spirits as he remembered the flushed partially naked body underneath his fingertips as Kaneki had moaned and begged his name.

“Hide, you know fully well that what we just did shouldn’t be done in the middle of winter. You might have gotten sick because of the cold.” Kaneki scolded, offering a helping hand to Hide as he clambered to his feet.

“Aw, Kaneki, don’t worry. I won’t get sick. Why? Because you’re pretty hot, you know. I mean, have you looked in a mirror-” Hide rambled, enjoying the blush which returned to his lover’s ears as Kaneki pushed him slightly, Hide ending up on the ground once more.

Laughing merrily, Hide stood behind Kaneki, beautiful silver eyes watching the crowd cautiously as he waited for a good moment to join the swarm once more. A wicked grin splashing to his face as he glanced down at Kaneki’s butt, Hide swinged, open palmed and a loud _smack_ resounded through the trees, chocolate eyes going wide as he watched Kaneki’s ass bounce as Hide watched the religious experience perform right before his eyes. 

A glowing red tendril formed in the wind and knocked Hide back down to the ground as Kaneki stomped through the underbrush, leaving Hide to laugh alone on the ground, chocolate eyes watching with amusement as he watched Kaneki melt into the crowd. “Totally worth it,” He giggled, following in Kaneki’s steps as they headed home, ready for a night of fun.


End file.
